


Bathroom Audience

by Queen_Preferences



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cute, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Post Mpreg, Random & Short, Triplets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Hide just wanted to pee in peace.
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	Bathroom Audience

**Author's Note:**

> Isamu//courage  
> Kosuke//rising sun  
> Natsuko//summer child

Title: Bathroom Audience 

Author: Queen_Preferences

Fandom: Tokyo Ghoul

Disclaimer: Tokyo Ghoul is not mine nor the identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

Warnings: fluff 

Main Pairing: Hide/Kaneki

Side Pairings: None

Characters: Nagachika Hideyoshi, Kaneki Isamu, Kaneki Kosuke, Kaneki Natsuko, Ichika Kaneki and Kaneki Ken.

Summary: Hide just wanted to pee in peace.

* * *

All Hide wanted to do was pee.

He just wanted to be able to pee by himself but he guessed that was asking too much. 

It was his fault anyway when the triplets were born, Hide was more than happy to take them around everywhere. Kaneki told him he would grow to regret it (Hide took his words as jealousy since the triplets preferred him over their father). The triplets were quiet babies almost like stalkers never making a sound unless hungry or needing to be changed even then the sound was never loud. Hide thought he and Kaneki were just blessed to have such good babies so he had no issue with keeping them close. He didn’t want to risk taking them to a daycare (especially because he didn’t know any daycare that would watch half human half one eyed ghoul triplets) so they stayed with him most of the time. 

For those guessing reasons Hide could see why the triplets assigned themselves as Hide’s second shadow. 

Which brings him to his problem currently. 

Hide had put the boys down in front of the TV to quickly use the bathroom before preparing dinner but the second he went to close the bathroom door he found himself unable too. Looking down he found similar tentacles to Kaneki ghoul transformation holding the door open. Now he was sitting on the toilet staring at six pairs of identical mismatched eyes. 

“Let me pee in peace.” Hide groaned as Natsuko took that as a sign to move closer as he was sitting directly in front of his mother's feet. Isamu quickly followed the lead with his head against Hide’s bare knee while Kosuke took the other knee. “I can’t pee with an audience, you do know that right. Forgot it, just stop looking at me so hard.”


End file.
